<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Magic Moment by 99bad_habits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547227">This Magic Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/99bad_habits/pseuds/99bad_habits'>99bad_habits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magic Moments [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beltane fic, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, No Angst, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Strap-Ons, and a happy ever after full of sex, it's beltane there's going to be smut, just soft girlfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/99bad_habits/pseuds/99bad_habits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after War College, Raelle and Scylla are living the quiet life in small town America. Everything is perfect, and Raelle couldn't be happier. Except - it's Beltane. And it looks like they won't be celebrating this year. Again.</p><p>And Raelle really really wants to celebrate with Scylla. But when your precious Necro has hang-ups, what's a Fixer to do?</p><p>Set in my happy ever after post-canon head-canon where the Camarilla has been defeated, the army and Spree are reconciled, Scylla and Raelle are living their best lives, Tally and Abigail are busy reforming the Salem Accords, and most importantly everyone has had therapy and is OKAY.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magic Moments [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2241558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Magic Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apologies for any errors or general roughness. I have no beta and it has been literal years since I last wrote fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey pretty lady, need a ride?” Scylla winked as she leaned out of the driver’s window of her battered old Bronco.</p><p> </p><p>Raelle’s lips twitched as she slung her work duffel over her shoulder and tried not to smile. Pushing off the wall she was leaning against, she sauntered out from the shade in front of Scire Well’s only clinic. She cut a lonely figure on the sidewalk; an early summer heatwave had turned the sleepy town catatonic.</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno.” As she neared the truck, she lifted a hand to block the afternoon sun and peered at Scylla with mock caution. “Mama always warned me not to get into cars with strange women.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did she?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes ma’am,” She leaned against the truck door, closing the gap between Scylla’s face and her own. “Said I’d get taken away and unspeakable things would happen to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla’s eyes gleamed with mischief as she tilted her head so that her lips were mere inches from Raelle’s. “Only if you ask nicely.” Then she pulled back and patted the seat next to her. “But first you have to get in the truck.”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle briefly considered breaking character to pull Scylla back through the window for a kiss. Instead, she made her way around the front of the car. “How can a girl say no?” She drawled as she climbed into the passenger seat. Scylla cocked an eyebrow at the comment and waited for her to buckle in before sticking the key in the ignition and gunning the engine.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you heading?” She asked as she pulled them onto Scire’s Main Avenue - a grand term for what was essentially a small road featuring a few shops and the town’s bank, clinic and general store.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, a little place. Off the beaten track. Right on Blueridge Beach.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds cosy.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s wonderful.” Raelle couldn’t keep the longing out of her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla broke their charade to reach over to tuck some of Raelle’s hair behind her ear. It had grown long and unruly on her unbraided side. “You missed home today, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and you. Long day at work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want to tell me about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You first.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla sighed, leaning back and smacking her head back against the driver’s seat as they pulled up to a set of traffic lights. “Things have been slow. I’ve hit a bump in my research. The mycorrhizal samples Izadora sent me haven’t been cooperating. I’ll still be able to send some of my notes over to the Research Institute at the end of the week, but I’m behind where I should be.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll get it, Scyl. I have faith in you and your miracle mushrooms.” Raelle reached over and grabbed Scylla’s chin while giving her a soft peck on the cheek. “If anyone can fix our magic plagues, it’s you.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla smiled her appreciation and leaned into the kiss while keeping her eyes on the road. “And what about my brave fixer? Healing the entire town single-handed again?”</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Raelle’s turn to sigh. “Shaun Henessay was in with another bite. We all know it’s his dog, I don’t get why he won’t admit it. Nate and Ellie Brown in with a firework mishap. House call to old man Jem on account of the heat. Some idiot from Valiente accidentally shot himself in the leg.” Raelle winced as she massaged her thigh. That had smarted.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla reached over to rest her hand on the area Raelle was rubbing. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.” Said Raelle with a half smile as she wound her fingers on top of Scylla’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope that was all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty much. Except Coll was in with a ‘fever’ again.” Raelle rolled her eyes. “But I think she was just looking for an excuse to ogle at Doc Lember.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla’s expression shifted from concern to amusement. “Is love in the air?”</p><p> </p><p>“It ain’t in the clinic, that’s for sure. They’re gonna be old ladies before she makes a move.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla grinned. “She should try the Raelle Collar method. Stick her hand down her pants the first chance she gets.”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle grinned back. “Tried and tested. Hell, she might even do it. It’s Beltane, after all.” Scylla’s smile froze for a moment - just a second. Most people would have missed it. But not Raelle. She chose her next words carefully. “Everyone is going to Gardner’s Green again. For Beltane.” She tried to gauge Scylla’s reaction, but her girlfriend’s expression had become unreadable as she navigated them out of town.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to go?” She asked after a lengthy pause. Her tone was light, but Raelle saw the brief twitch of her eyebrows, the tension in her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Scylla glanced at Raelle and gently squeezed her thigh. “We can if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle could tell she meant it. Just like she could also tell that Scylla was hoping Raelle didn’t want to go. She pushed down a sliver of disappointment and gave her best affable grin. “I’m sure. Besides, there’s no point in dancing the reel. I know who I wanna be with for Beltane.” She pulled Scylla’s hand up to her lips and kissed it. Scylla responded with a roll of her eyes and a delighted smile. Her shoulders relaxed as she steered the truck out of town and onto a rough track to the coast.</p><p> </p><p>Raelle looked out of the window, the forest flashing by thick and fast as her thoughts. She knew that Scylla had a complicated relationship with witch traditions. Celebrations like Beltane and Samhain had featured little in her Dodger childhood. Raelle could relate - Beltane wasn’t that big in the Cession either, and she’d never even attended a Samhain until war college. If she ever went, it was for Tally and Abigail, not herself. And she got that deep down the festivities probably pained Scylla, reminding her of a community that had ostracized her and that she had later rejected. So Raelle had never pushed her to participate, and for her part Scylla had never begrudged Raelle in celebrating with her friends. It was just not something they did together.</p><p> </p><p>Until last year.</p><p> </p><p>Tally, Abigail and Glory had come up for a visit, Beltane being a rare time when they could all take enough time off to see each other. They had somehow convinced both Raelle and Scylla to attend the local celebration with them at Gardner’s Green. Raelle smiled at the memory. They had all put in the effort to dress up, even Scylla. And they had all taken part.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, she and Scylla had definitely taken part.</p><p> </p><p>It had started as a joke, dancing the reel together. A tipsy “we’re here, may as well” after several swigs of Abigail’s Witch’s Tears and enthusiastic urging from Tally and Glory. Raelle’s smile turned into a flush as she remembered how her blood had thrummed in time with the music, spiraling closer and closer to Scylla. The spirit of Beltane had overwhelmed them as they crashed together during the reel’s final moments. Through a haze of desperate need, they had made it out of the dance clearing - just.</p><p> </p><p>It had been barely decent, but it had been so worth it. Worth the vague embarrassment after the haze had lifted. Worth Abigail’s endless teasing afterwards, Tally’s exuberant commentary, Glory’s delighted grin. It had been worth it, because it was Beltane, and it had been good. But mostly because Scylla had leaned over her afterwards - breathtaking with leaves and twigs tangled in her hair - beaming as she said, “I get it now.”</p><p> </p><p>So Raelle could forgive herself for thinking Scylla was at least warming to Beltane. But every time she had brought it up this year, Scylla changed the subject. It had hurt, just a little. But Raelle knew that Scylla sometimes avoiding talking about emotionally complicated things. Sometimes she needed space and time to think things through. So Raelle had made herself wait out Scylla’s quiet dismissals on the subject. But now the day was here. And while she understood, she couldn’t help being a little disappointed and more than a little sad. Like perhaps that first glorious reel would also be their last.</p><p> </p><p>The truck grumbled when Scylla cut the engine. They had parked against a small lean-to with a tarp over it that Raelle had set up the previous year. The track Scylla had driven up on snaked away into the distance, the road to town not even visible through the dense forest that surrounded them.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Raelle had collected her duffel and her thoughts, Scylla had already gotten out of the truck and was waiting for her at the start of the path leading to their cabin and the beach beyond. Framed between the trees with her hands in her pockets and a slight smile on her lips, she looked so perfect that Raelle’s heart ached. She realized that she wanted, more than anything, to celebrate Beltane with Scylla again. Even if it was just something small. She had no idea when the event had become more important than just a dumb ritual. The persistent influence of Tally and Abigail was probably part of it. But it had crystalized last year in a moment shared with the woman before her</p><p> </p><p>“I get it now.”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle had got it too.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Scylla furrowed her eyebrows as she watched Raelle walk towards her. Raelle realised she had been silent for almost the entire car ride.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I just wanna get home.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla gave her a long look before nodding. “All right, let’s go,”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle deliberated on whether to say something on the brief walk home, hanging back to give herself more time. But it was when she saw the little cabin through the trees - small, rugged, but unmistakably theirs - that she decided. She paused a few feet from the front steps, her back to the sea.</p><p> </p><p>“Scyl, wait.” Raelle twisted her fingers as Scylla turned to her with a questioning look. “I know… you don’t want to celebrate Beltane this year.” Scylla’s eyebrows twitched together, and she opened her mouth to speak, but Raelle beat her to it. “- and that’s okay! Really, it’s okay. We don’t have to do anything this year. Or ever, even. But I just wanted you to have this.”</p><p> </p><p>She reached into her duffel and brought out a wreath of marigolds, charmed for happiness, that she had woven during her lunch break. She offered it to Scylla, who accepted it without comment.</p><p> </p><p>Raelle attempted to still her nerves as she watched Scylla study the wreath. “Please don’t think there's any obligation to that. I just wanted to make it for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Scylla breathed. She looked up and gave Raelle one of those rare smiles, small and sincere, that made Raelle feel like she was falling in love all over again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>They smiled at each other as the wind shifted and brought the sound of crashing surf and slight tang of salt from the beach. Raelle felt lighter than she had in months. She moved to kiss Scylla, but before she got the chance Scylla had taken the wreath and put it on her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Well? Does it suit me?” She asked with an impish smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It does. You look beautiful.” Raelle shook her head in wry amusement at the understatement. The yellow flowers stood in contrast to Scylla’s dark hair, ends curling in the salty breeze. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. But you know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I?” asked Scylla in a playful tone.</p><p> </p><p>“You absolutely do.” This time Raelle didn’t allow for any interruptions as she slid her hand to the back of Scylla’s neck and kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla made a contented sound and returned the kiss with enthusiasm. “I have something for you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, but you have to close your eyes. I’ll lead you to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious?” laughed Raelle as she climbed the front steps, only to be barred from entering by Scylla. “You are, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, alright.” Raelle made a show of putting her hands over her eyes. She felt Scylla take her by the elbow and lead her through the front door. The familiar smell of new wood, old leather and tisanes wafted over her as they stepped through. Home.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait here. Don’t peek!”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle obeyed, though it was hard not to give in to curiosity. The creaking floorboards told her that Scylla was moving around the cabin. Judging by the soft surface she was sinking into, she was on the living room rug. She heard a rustle and then the scratchy sound of faint music - Scylla putting on an old record.</p><p> </p><p>“If you wanna dance Scyl, I’m gonna to have to open my eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe later.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla’s voice was behind her now. She caught the sharp, leafy smell of marigolds mingled with Scylla’s own delicate scent. A gentle arm curved around her waist and a hand held her elbow, guiding her forward as the voice from the vinyl sung about sweet wine and summer nights.</p><p> </p><p>She guessed that they were heading to the back of the house when a cool breeze tingled against her skin. The familiar clank of their medals on the back porch wind-chime confirmed her suspicion as Scylla guided her down a set of stairs. They slowly made their way across the turf of the forest glade that edged the back of their cabin.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” Raelle asked just as Scylla brought her to a halt with a gentle squeeze of her waist before moving away without a word. In the ensuing silence, all Raelle could hear was the buzzing of insects and faint music from the record player.</p><p> </p><p>“Scyl?” Raelle asked, confused. “Can I open my eyes now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Scylla’s voice was so quiet that Raelle barely heard it.</p><p> </p><p>Raelle removed her hands from her face, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the afternoon sun. When the glade came into focus, she did a double take. It been transformed.</p><p> </p><p>Next to them stood low arch made of hawthorn branches plunged firmly into the earth, flowers and berries still intact among the thorns. Garlands of yellow and orange flowers decorated the greenery circling them. At the heart of the glade beyond the arch, thick woolen blankets and cushions circled a stone pit with an iron brazier.</p><p> </p><p>“Hail Beltane” said Scylla, the cheer in her voice unable to mask a hint of vulnerability.</p><p> </p><p>“This is…”</p><p> </p><p>“A lot. I know. Just -,” she turned to Raelle and took both her hands in hers. “I love you, Raelle. And I wanted to do something for you. For us. I’m sorry I kept it from you and was sketchy about Beltane. I just wanted to surprise you and -”</p><p> </p><p>“Scyl -”, overwhelmed, Raelle intertwined their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“No, let me finish. Last Beltane, I realized that I’d been cheating us of something nice. Maybe even something important. I didn’t know how to say it so -.” She paused, trying to find the right words.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’ve been avoiding doing this for so long. I’d convinced myself that I didn’t need these orthodox witch traditions. It was all part of the same package - military, Beltane and Samhain,’ her lips twisted, ‘all part of the system oppressing us. I thought none of it had value.’</p><p> </p><p>“But it feels right now. In a way it never has before.” She shook her head and her frown turned into a rueful smile. “You have a habit of doing that to me, it turns out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get it Scyl. I wasn’t convinced about this stuff either until last Beltane. Then I got it, thanks to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle felt Scylla’s fingers in her hands twitch nervously. “So you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle pulled her into a hug. “I do. It’s perfect.” She laughed into Scylla’s hair. “I can’t believe this. It’s so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too much?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all.” Raelle gave Scylla a squeeze. “And to think I was worried about surprising you with the wreath.”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle felt Scylla relax in her arms. “It’s a magnificent wreath, you had nothing to worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s next?”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla gestured to the arch. “We’re meant to go through that together, I believe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not going to pick me up and carry me through?” teased Raelle as she stepped out of the hug and took Scylla’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, Collar. It’s Beltane, not a marriage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Way to break a girl’s heart, Scyl. I should have known that this was all just an elaborate ruse to get into my pants.”</p><p> </p><p>“Glad we’re on the same page.” Scylla winked as she led Raelle through the arch.</p><p> </p><p>Raelle’s smile threatened to split her face as she followed. Not only did it look like she’d get her Beltane with Scylla, but that it would be one for the ages. Scylla did not do things by half measures. It also didn’t escape her notice that Scylla had brought up the topic of marriage - albeit jokingly. She’d been doing that more and more of late. The implications of that brought an excited flutter to Raelle’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>That feeling was further compounded when they reached the blankets and Raelle got a closer look at Scylla’s handiwork.</p><p> </p><p>“God, this is pretty.” Raelle gaped as she picked up a garland of flowers - yellow stars, cinquefoils and firewheels. She turned her attention to the cosy nest of blankets and cushions. “This must have taken you ages to set up.”</p><p> </p><p>“The preparation was longer than the execution.” Scylla tugged Raelle toward the stone pit. “Although I may have neglected my research just a little to get it done in time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your poor mushrooms.” Raelle spotted a group of wooden boxes on the outer edge of the blankets. “Hey, what are those?”</p><p> </p><p>“Provisions.” Scylla waggled her eyebrows. “But I think you’ll find this a bit more interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>She led Raelle to the edge of the stone pit. Now that they were closer Raelle could see that the brazier at its center was bigger than she initially thought, made of iron cast in an interlocking pattern that reminded her of ocean swells. In it was a pile of logs and kindling.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you get this?” Wondered Raelle as she ran her hand over the iron waves.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember that trip we took to see your Dad in the Cession last year? There’s a metalworker in the area - I got it commissioned while we were there. Edwin sent it up when it was finished.”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle blinked. “Scylla. That was nine months ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, long preparation. Now stand back a little, I want to show you something.” As Raelle withdrew her hand from the brazier Scylla reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her busted old zippo. She brought it to her chest as she whispered something. Eyes sliding slyly to Raelle, she lit it. The wood in the brazier combusted with a loud crack, the fire roaring up out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla flicked the lid of the zippo shut with a flourish. “What do you think? My own work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah” said Raelle, transfixed by the blaze. “That’s… honestly kind of sexy.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla snaked an arm around Raelle’s waist and rested her head in the crook of her neck. “Glad to hear that my seduction is coming along nicely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh.” Raelle rested her head on Scylla’s as they both stared into the flames. “Is that going to be enough fuel to keep it going tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“The wood isn’t what keeps it burning.” Before Raelle could ask what she meant, Scylla detached herself from her side to move back towards the blankets. Deciding to let her girlfriend be mysterious, Raelle followed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never heard that song you put on back there in the house,” She commented as Scylla motioned her to sit.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla moved over to the wooden boxes and started rummaging through them. “It was my parents’ favorite”</p><p> </p><p>“I like it. Hey, there’re drinks in here,” Raelle said as she flopped next to a box full of bottles and cups from their kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“That one over to your left has a cooler and snacks of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You thought of everything, huh?” said Raelle as she poured a measure of whiskey into a chipped mug and lounged back on her elbow.</p><p> </p><p>“Was betting on you not having eaten lunch again,” responded Scylla with a hint of rebuke.</p><p> </p><p>Raelle made an abashed face at the back of her head. “It was a busy day at the clinic -”</p><p> </p><p>“And you forgot,” finished Scylla.</p><p> </p><p>“-Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla turned to Raelle with an arch look. “So eat something.”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle’s eyes crinkled over the rim of her mug as she took a sip of whiskey. “I’d rather dance with the pretty lady instead. It’s Beltane, after all. We can go put that song back on.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla’s cheeks flushed, and she cast her eyes heavenward. “Later,” she promised, turning back to the boxes.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna at least let me fix you a drink?” asked Raelle as she prodded the drinks box with her foot.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me just find this th- aha!” Scylla spun with a triumphant cry, brandishing a blackthorn wreath. “You weren’t the only one who made wreaths”. She flung the crown at Raelle, who caught it in her unoccupied hand and put it on with a delighted grin.</p><p> </p><p>“How do I look?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like you died for our sins.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neat. Did you make one for yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did, but I prefer the one you gave me.” Scylla gave Raelle a megawatt smile and crawled over to where she was lounging.</p><p> </p><p>“I love this” said Raelle, fixing her crown and curling an arm around Scylla.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” asked Scylla. “Did I do good?”</p><p> </p><p>“So good, Scyl. Consider me seduced”. Raelle bent over to kiss the corner of Scylla’s mouth where it had curled up into a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure? You wouldn’t sure rather be dancing with the other witches at Gardner’s Green?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah. Although, don’t get me wrong, dancing the reel with you last time was…” Scylla turned and raised an eyebrow while Raelle took a breath and licked her lips. “It was… you are a very beguiling woman, Miss Scylla Ramshorn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beguiling - that’s a fancy word for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m fancy!” Raelle exclaimed, waving her mug at Scylla, who laughed and plucked it from her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” She took a sip before setting the mug down. “I agree.”</p><p> </p><p>“That I’m fancy?”</p><p> </p><p>“That the reel last year was… something.” Scylla’s voice had gone velvet soft as she traced the opening of Raelle’s shirt with her fingertips. “I could barely wait to have you to myself,” she murmured, inching closer and slipping her other hand up the bottom of Raelle’s shirt to stroke her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Raelle inhaled, trying not to get distracted. “Then, or now?”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla ducked her head and kissed Raelle’s pulse-point. “Both.” Another kiss. “Always.”</p><p> </p><p>Heat coiled in Raelle’s stomach as she leaned in to Scylla’s ear. “Do you want something, Scyl?”</p><p> </p><p>The fingers on her stomach paused and twitched before resuming their teasing movements, “I’m the one throwing you a Beltane thing here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and it’s wonderful. I mean it, I love it. You put so much effort in and -” Raelle pulled back with an earnest look, “I love you Scyl. Whatever you want. Let me do something for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle saw a flicker of desire cross Scylla’s face before she smoothed it into a look of mischief. “I was kind of hoping we’d do something together,” she teased, flicking Raelle’s crown.</p><p> </p><p>“Could you be more specific? Nothing is off the table here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing is ever off the table though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Scylla!” Raelle huffed in mock frustration.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla laughed and bit her lip. “Well, while last year was wonderful, I thought I’d provide us with a few more options.”</p><p> </p><p>“Options? Oh -” Raelle suddenly clocked where she’d seen one of the nearby boxes. It was the one that normally sat next to their bedside dresser. The one filled with stuff. She stared at it, mesmerized. “Oh”.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I think it’s necessary” Scylla said hurriedly. “It’s just in case. We did fine last year without any extras.” She used a finger to turn Raelle’s chin, so they were facing each other again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we did,” said Raelle with a slow grin, “We’re gonna have more time this year though. And a lot more privacy.” She shared a smile with Scylla before turning back to the box. “Theres a lot of stuff in there, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ambitious.”</p><p> </p><p>The answer was so precious Raelle couldn’t help but laugh out loud and lean over to kiss her. Scylla responded with a series of smooches, light and playful. Until Raelle ran her tongue over her bottom lip and Scylla drew her into something deeper, more in tune with the moment that had built up between them earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Raelle’s voice was rough when she repeated her question. “What do you want, Scyl?”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla resumed her tugging of Raelle’s shirt. “This off, for a start.” She smirked when Raelle complied without hesitating and rewarded her with a lingering kiss that left them both breathless.</p><p> </p><p>“What else?” asked Raelle, entranced as Scylla’s eyes shifted from the light blue of shallow shores to the almost-black of the deep ocean.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Scylla trailed off as she unbuckled Raelle’s belt.</p><p> </p><p>Raelle only had eyes for Scylla, now. “Whatever you want”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla’s gaze darted to box before slowly settling back on Raelle. “I want you to watch.”</p><p> </p><p>So Raelle sat back and watched.</p><p> </p><p>She watched as Scylla shed her of clothing, one item at a time, as the sun disappeared behind the trees and left their Beltane fire to illuminate the glade.</p><p> </p><p>She watched as Scylla went to retrieve a very familiar harness and attachment from the box and buckled her in. Her flesh prickled from the evening air, the scrape of leather on her bare skin, and the want in Scylla’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She watched as Scylla undressed for her. The firelight lit her in flame and shadow, highlighting her hair, dancing across her bare skin and reflecting in her eyes. Raelle could see the stars in the night sky behind her and the moment was perfect; perfect because what was Scylla if not a creature of fire, and the stars, and the dark?</p><p> </p><p>The heat Raelle had felt coiling in her from earlier had intensified and was now matched by the warmth of the fire and Scylla’s soft skin as she settled down to straddle Raelle’s legs, trapping the toy between them. She inched her hands up Scylla’s thighs and ran her hands up Scylla’s back, along her sides, over her mark.</p><p> </p><p>“God, you feel good,” she whispered in reverence as she cupped Scylla’s face to bring their lips together.</p><p> </p><p>She lost herself in Scylla’s languid kisses, fighting her usual impatience to mirror her tempo. But despite Scylla’s slow pace, Raelle could feel her lip quiver between kisses. Every so often her breath would hitch, betraying her own fight to keep herself in control.</p><p> </p><p>When Scylla let loose a quiet whimper, Raelle couldn’t help but answer with a moan of her own. She chased Scylla’s pleasure, biting her bottom lip, running her hands through her hair, teasing Scylla’s tongue with her own. Their kissing became more urgent and Scylla’s breathing more laboured. Raelle began softly massaging Scylla’s thighs with her thumbs while grabbing her ass in a way that she knew the other woman loved.</p><p> </p><p>So when Scylla pulled back suddenly, it confused Raelle. “Scyl, is everything good?” she asked as Scylla took a few steadying breaths and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Too good,” she muttered before pushing Raelle’s shoulders back to make her lie down. “Just watch.” She knelt up and after some positioning placed the toy at her entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Raelle swallowed when she realised what Scylla was about to do. “Do we need any lu-” her words died in her mouth when Scylla slid down around the first inch of the toy, slow as sin. She could see Scylla’s wetness glistening on it when she eased back up. Raelle clenched her jaw as a sudden pulse of want shot through her.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla set herself at an achingly slow pace. Raelle’s attention shifted between the sight of the toy easing in and out of her and Scylla’s flushed face, unable to settle on what she wanted to see more. It was when Scylla’s eyes locked with Raelle’s own, blue on devastating blue, that Raelle’s resolve broke. She canted her hips up slightly to match Scylla’s downward slide, which elicited a gasp of pleasure and a playful swat on her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch.”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle did her best.</p><p> </p><p>Resisting the urge to rock her hips up, she gripped the blanket on either side of them. Every nerve in her body screamed at her to reach up, to touch. To caress the underside of Scylla’s breasts, cupping them and running her thumb over her nipples. To stroke up Scylla’s thighs to her center and work her clit in her favorite way.</p><p> </p><p>She exhaled in relief when Scylla finally slid down the last inch of the toy. Scylla groaned at what must have been a delicious stretch. Then she leaned over Raelle, hands on either side of her shoulder, and began rocking her hips. Raelle tensed her stomach, feeling Scylla twitch as she dragged herself across it in small horizontal movements. Scylla’s breathing sped up and Raelle’s quickened in sympathy, hot and aching as she shifted against the harness.</p><p> </p><p>“Scyl” she husked.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla bent forward further, hair curtaining their faces. Raelle surged up to meet her in a desperate kiss before pulling her down. Raelle moaned as their bodies fully met each other, running her hands up and down Scylla’s back. The new angle had Scylla moving more frantically as she worked the length of the toy. Raelle caressed every inch of flesh she could reach, peppering the side of Scylla’s neck and shoulder with messy kisses and bites. She could feel Scylla’s movements becoming more erratic as she became overwhelmed in sensation.</p><p> </p><p>“Scylla.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Scylla panted, stilling as she rested her head forehead against Raelle’s, lips inches apart. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Say it,” Raelle begged, lips brushing Scylla’s</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>White-hot desire coursed through Raelle. She snaked a hand up to cradle the back of Scylla’s head as she crossed her other arm across her back. Digging her heels into the blanket, she rocked her hips up. Scylla gasped and sank her head into Raelle’s neck. Raelle picked up a shallow, rolling movement, holding Scylla in place as she spread her knees further out to accommodate her.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that okay, baby?” she asked as she threaded her fingers through Scylla’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-y..” Her murmuring almost unintelligible, Scylla’s hands bunched the blanket near Raelle’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Encouraged, Raelle deepened the strokes, grinding against Scylla at the top of each thrust in a way that soon had the other woman whimpering her name. Time blurred as Raelle lost herself in the feel of Scylla moving against her, the scent of marigolds in her hair and the intermingled sounds of their hips meeting and Scylla’s intoxicating whimpers. Ignoring the building pressure between her own legs, she waited for the perfect moment to push Scylla over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>It came with a loud cry of her name and shaking legs. She pushed up as deep as she could get and ground into Scylla as the as other woman’s breathing stopped and her body shuddered. Raelle let her ride it out, gentling her strokes to keep Scylla’s pleasure going for as long as possible. She only stilled when Scylla’s aftershocks became oversensitive twitches.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got you.” Raelle murmured into Scylla’s ear as she massaged the small of her back and ran her fingers through her hair. Even with her heart still crashing in her chest, a sense of profound satisfaction spread through Raelle. She would never, ever tire of this. She would always feel a sense of wonder, holding Scylla afterwards. However often, ten times, a hundred times, a thousand. In this moment, it would always feel like the first.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Scylla stirred. She pushed herself up on shaky arms to look at Raelle.</p><p> </p><p>Raelle smiled up at her, “Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla returned Raelle’s smile with a dazed one of her own, ducking slightly to give her a kiss and wincing in the middle of the movement. Raelle glanced down at the toy still attaching them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla slid up and off the toy with a hiss and collapsed bonelessly beside Raelle, who slipped out of the harness as quickly as possible and flung the ensemble in the general vicinity of the boxes.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need some water?” Raelle asked, voice soft.</p><p> </p><p>“In a minute” Scylla murmured as threw her leg over Raelle and snuggled into the crook of her neck. “Fuck, Raelle.” She gave a tired laugh. “Fuck”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle grinned at Scylla’s lack of eloquence but couldn’t disagree because, yes. Fuck. She pulled back to look at her. Scylla was in complete disarray, sweat at her temples, her marigold crown crushed from their exertions, eyes dazed and filled with affection. She was perfect. So perfect. “I love you,” said Raelle. “That was amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my line,” Scylla laughed as she pressed herself against Raelle's side.</p><p> </p><p>Raelle wrapped an arm around her. “This has been an incredible Beltane, Scyl.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re talking like it’s all over. I can assure you, Collar, the night has only just begun.”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle licked her lips at the promise in Scylla’s voice. “Are you sure about that, beautiful?” She tucked a strand of Scylla’s hair behind her ear. “That was intense, just now. You’ve gotta be tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was intense. It always is with you,” responded Scylla, fiddling with a marigold that had fallen out of her crown onto Raelle’s shoulder. “And yes, perhaps my legs aren’t working right now. Through no fault of my own.”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle’s face scrunched in amused incredulity. “Through no f- Scyl you literally ordered me to stay put while you rode me into oblivion. You’ve been running the show all night. I love it, but blaming me is kinda unfair.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla merely smiled in response, blowing the marigold across Raelle’s breasts and causing her to shiver. “Sensitive” she murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you blame me?” asked Raelle a little breathlessly</p><p> </p><p>“No.” She locked gazes with Raelle. “You don’t have be a gentleman Raelle. I know what fucking me does to you,”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle inhaled, the night’s events catching up with her. She shifted her hips, aware of how wet she was. The movement not lost on Scylla, who pressed closer to Raelle, half on top of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to know why I made you watch me, Rae?” Raelle shivered as Scylla’s breath tickled her ear. “It’s because I’ve wanted you so badly all day, I’d have come too quickly if you’d fucked me from the beginning. Because you’re so good at it, Raelle. You make me feel so good. And I want you to feel good.” She bit Raelle’s lip. “You like a show. You like watching me fall apart. You like making me fall apart.”</p><p> </p><p>Brushing the stray marigold aside with the back of her knuckles, Scylla cupped one of Raelle’s breasts before dipping her head and running the flat of her tongue along her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“God, Scyl,” Raelle arched her chest up into Scylla’s palm as she kissed across her shoulder. Dragging her fingertips, Scylla ran her hand down Raelle’s body.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sore? From earlier?” she asked, tracing her fingers over where the harness had bitten into Raelle’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>“No” responded Raelle, propping herself up on an elbow to kiss Scylla in appreciation for asking. She gave a self-depreciating laugh, “Just insanely turned on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the evening isn’t over then.” Scylla slid down, tracing lazy kisses across Raelle’s breasts and down her stomach. “I still have a few plans.”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle tried to concentrate as Scylla’s lips journeyed down her body. “Plans?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm.”</p><p> </p><p>Breath hitching as Scylla dragged herself between her legs, Raelle threaded her fingers through Scylla’s hair. Shooting Raelle a hungry look through her lashes, Scylla parted her legs with her hands. She made a pleased sound at how wet Raelle was.</p><p> </p><p>“I love how hot you get from fucking me,” she purred as she ran her thumbs up Raelle’s swollen outer lips and kissed her mark.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus.” Raelle shivered as Scylla’s tongue followed the path of her thumbs in languid strokes, tantalizingly close but never quite where Raelle needed it to be. And Raelle realised that she really needed it. Badly.</p><p> </p><p>“- Scyl.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla must have heard the urgency in Raelle’s voice. She wrapped an arm under Raelle’s thigh and slid the other up Raelle’s side, holding her in place. Then without preamble, she dipped her tongue between Raelle’s lips, running it up her length and stopping just short of her clit. A choked moan escaped Raelle, and she collapsed back onto the blanket. Scylla repeated the motion, this time softly rolling her tongue over Raelle’s clit. Raelle moaned fully this time, spreading her legs to encourage Scylla further. Scylla rewarded her with a series of slow swirls over her clit and dips teasing her entrance, a combination that soon had Raelle panting with every second breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck that’s good, Scyl. That’s so good. Fuck -”</p><p> </p><p>When Scylla started alternating her swirls with light suction, Raelle lost the power of speech entirely. She gripped Scylla’s hair tighter, tugging her forward even as she attempted to anchor herself in place. She felt Scylla moan against her as her entire world narrowed down to the building pleasure between her legs. Nothing mattered now except Scylla’s tongue languidly moving against her clit, settling into a steady rhythm of tight circles and suction. It was Scylla’s moans though - small sounds that Raelle felt more than heard - that soon had her on the edge of oblivion.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling the orgasm beginning to hit, she glanced between her legs. She was rewarded with the sight of Scylla, eyes closed in pleasure, rolling her tongue in another swirl.</p><p> </p><p>“Scyl -!”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla’s eyes snapped open. Without pausing, she reached up for Raelle’s hand, interlacing their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Scyl, I’m gonna -”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle’s last impression before her vision faded to black and pleasure swept through her was Scylla’s eyes, focusing on her with bright desire. She floated in limbo for an unknown length of time, simultaneously blissful and gasping for air. She surfaced in time for Scylla to slide two fingers in her, curling them in just the right way to make Raelle crash a second time.</p><p> </p><p>This too, would always feel new to her - a surprise that no one, not even herself, could predict or understand.</p><p> </p><p>But Scylla did. She knew when Raelle reached the point where she needed to stop, how she liked to be held after. How to curl up against her, so Raelle could nuzzle into the crook of her neck just so. That Raelle didn’t mind Scylla’s teasing about her tendency to fall asleep immediately after.</p><p> </p><p>Which was fortunate, as it turned out.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When Raelle awoke, the brazier had burned down to a few smoldering coals that glowed in the half-light of dawn. She pulled a heavy blanket above her bare shoulder and snuggled closer to Scylla’s deliciously warm form. She could tell by her breathing that Scylla was awake.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” she rasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Raelle.” Scylla’s voice was soft and sweet as she turned over.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was listening to the birds.” She reached over Raelle’s shoulder, rifling through their discarded clothes until she retrieved her zippo. She whispered something over it and the coals went out with a hiss. “And so ends Beltane.”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle tucked her into the blankets when she settled back down. “It was some event. Please tell me we’re doing this next year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I was thinking we could go up to Fort Salem next year. If you wanted,” Scylla said with a shy smile. “You can do your thing with Craven and Atlantic. I can badger Anacostia into joining the reel and study the results. It could be fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle looked at Scylla with barely concealed hope, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really.”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle licked her lips and glanced over at the box and discarded harness. “Are we gonna be taking that with us?”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla’s wicked grin lit up her entire face. “Miss Collar, are you asking me to ride you in front of all of our ex-military friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle sighed. “Second thoughts, no. That sounds like a terrible idea. The teasing from Abigail was bad enough last year. And Tally had so many questions.” Her stomach chose that moment to rumble. She gave Scylla a sheepish smile. “Maybe I should have eaten something,” she conceded.</p><p> </p><p>“We never got that dance either. On Beltane, that’s got to be unlucky.”</p><p><br/>
“I dunno, I feel pretty lucky,” beamed Raelle.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re ridiculous.” Scylla gave her a kiss on the forehead before shifting away.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m getting our clothes so we can get into the house and feed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t give me that look - you should have eaten something last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I got distracted. It’s not my fault I’m a simple woman easily swayed by whiskey and a pretty face.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget the fancy magic and flowers.”</p><p> </p><p>“That too,” Raelle agreed. “Also being thrown a whole-ass Beltane in our back yard.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla tossed a shirt at her face. “You know I don’t do half-measures. Get dressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay.”</p><p> </p><p>They dressed in comfortable silence. Despite her protestations, Raelle finished before Scylla. She moved behind her to help pull her sweater over her head. Once the garment was on, she wrapped her arms around her and peppered the back of her neck with kisses.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla laughed, turning around in Raelle’s arms. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was kissing you until you ruined it,” Raelle complained</p><p> </p><p>“I’m such a monster” Scylla said she leaned in and gave Raelle’s lip a playful bite</p><p>.</p><p>“No, just a shit” said Raelle without rancor.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla batted her eyelashes like she’d just received the world’s biggest compliment. “Why, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle laughed and pulled her in for a hug. “No, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“For this. For being you.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla rubbed her nose against Raelle’s and gave her a kiss, soft and lingering. “Thank you too. You help me see the value in this stuff, Rae. That there’s a lot to love and protect in this world. It’s not just about tearing it all down.” She gave an impish smile as she withdrew. “The power-ups and amazing sex is a bonus, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, last year really brought you around, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“It did. And you being you.” Scylla looked over to the trees where the birds continued their dawn chorus. ‘But it was also my parents. I’ve been thinking about them a lot lately. How they lived, instead of how they died.’ She reached without looking for Raelle, who took her hand as she listened. ‘They were dumb romantics. Married young,’ Raelle could see a hint of pink in Scylla’s cheeks in the dim light. ‘And they lived in the moment. They made the most of what they had.’ The sky above reflected in her eyes as she turned to smile at Raelle.‘ I thought maybe I should live a little more like them. So.’</p><p> </p><p>Raelle pulled Scylla’s hand up to her lips and kissed her palm. “Come on, beautiful. I’m gonna make us some breakfast, then put on that record.”</p><p> </p><p>“And then?”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle lead Scylla through the hawthorne arch towards the house, medals chiming on the porch as she smiled clear and bright as the summer morning.</p><p> </p><p>“And then I’m gonna ask you for a dance.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. After being totally out of fandom for almost ten years it feels weird to be right back into it, but that's the Good Ship Raylla for you. For better or for worse, this is almost certainly not the last thing I'll be writing for them. If you liked this, leave a comment. I like a chat!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>